deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Khan
Khan Noonien Singh is the dangerous and powerful superhuman terrorist who was genetically engineered in a laboratory to become the ultimate human being. He served as the main antagonist of the Star Trek (the original series) episode, Space Seed, as well as in the movies, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan and Star Trek: Into Darkness. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Boba Fett vs Khan (Completed) 'Battle Record' Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 'Possible Opponents' *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) * Captain America (Marvel) * Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) * Jonathan Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) * Saitama (One Punch Man) History Original Timeline Khan Noonien Singh was bred in a laboratory in the early space age, part of a scientific attempt to breed the perfect human being. He was physically much stronger than a normal human being, and intellectually much smarter than one. Khan was apparently of Sikh origin, and he built an empire that included vast stretches of Asia and the Middle East, encompassing a quarter of the Earth’s population. In the mid-1990s, wars broke out among the nations ruled by the genetically enhanced “supermen,” bringing great suffering to the planet, and before long these tyrants were all deposed. Khan and 84 enhanced followers boarded an interplanetary sleeper ship, called the S.S. Botany Bay, and disappeared from human knowledge. In the year 2267, the'' Botany Bay'' was discovered in deep space by the U.S.S. Enterprise, and Khan was awoken from hibernation. He subsequently woke his followers, and attempted to seize control of the Enterprise, but was foiled by Captain James T. Kirk. Kirk left Khan and his followers marooned on the planet Ceti Alpha V, with the idea that they would use their superior abilities to tame the wild planet. However, some six months later, Ceti Alpha VI exploded, shifting the orbit of Ceti Alpha V, and laying the planet waste. Khan was able to keep a colony going, composed of his original followers and their children, but he burned for revenge against Captain Kirk. Eighteen years later, when the U.S.S. Reliant happened on Ceti Alpha V, Khan and his followers seized the ship, and laid a trap for now Admiral James Kirk. In the resulting battle, Kirk was again victorious and Khan Noonien Singh was killed. 'Alternate Timeline' Believing that war with the Klingon Empire was inevitable, Star Fleet Admiral Alexander Marcus began searching for anything that would give the Federation an edge. Discovering the S.S. Botany Bay in the year 2258, he released Khan from hibernation, and put him to work designing weapons and ships. Khan was kept in line by the Admiral, who held Khan’s sleeping followers as hostages. Eventually Khan escaped from his captivity, and formulated a plan to destroy Starfleet. He was eventually captured by Captain James Kirk of the Enterprise, and he began working with him. Even at this time, Khan was still working towards his vengeance, and after several adventures (including the near destruction of San Francisco), he was defeated and returned to cryogenic hibernation with his followers. Death Battle Info Abilities * Superhuman strength ** Muscular capacity augmented beyond human extremes ** Can punch through walls ** Is capable of cracking open a human skull with his bare hands * Superhuman durability and endurance ** Skin is abnormally tough and resistant to bladed weaponry and explosions ** Is completely immune to phaser blasts and lasers ** Can jump from vast heights * Superhuman intelligence and calculation ** Possesses an IQ of well over 300, approximately ** Is capable of absorbing and calculating enormous amounts of information instantaneously ** Capable of thinking three-dimensionally ** Is logical to an extreme ** Possesses an extremely eidetic memory ** His eyes can process environments with extreme precision * Superhuman senses and bodily functions ** Can survive abnormally long periods without fresh oxygen ** Blood cells possess extraordinary regenerative abilities ** Speed of heart rate and lactic acid production means can engage intense physical activity for days on end ** Nervous system and procession of thought means his reflexes are incredibly fast and precise Skills * Genius-level intellect * Expert at hand to hand combat ** Has matched and very nearly defeated Spock in close-quarters combat * Expert marksman ** Capable of wiping out an entire Klingon battalion single-handedly, and killing them all without sustaining a single blow * Master of aerial warfare and piloting spacecraft ** Can pilot a ship larger and infinitely more complex than the USS Enterprise ''single-handedly * Master strategist * Master of manipulation * Expert on orbital skydiving '''Weaponry and equipment' * Portable transwarp beaming device (Ship only) * USS Vengeance * Three man cannon (Can carry and wield effortlessly in one hand) * Phaser pistols * Phaser rifles * Combat knife * Portable life-support equipment Feats * Can survive intense temperatures of both extremes * Has matched and nearly defeated Spock in combat * Single-handedly nearly brought about war between the Klingons and the Human race * Eliminated an entire Klingon battalion on his own * Successfully planned an elaborate revenge plot on Alexander Marcus that means he can release his people and continue their hegemony of the galaxy * Survived citywide planetary destruction * Eluded the entire of Starfleet without outside aid * Briefly ruled a great section of the Earth itself, before hibernation Weaknesses * Extreme arrogance - superiority complex * Will do anything to preserve the lives of his people * Psychopathic personality means that his sanity has very narrow limits * Susceptible to surprise attacks in combat * Can be fooled by a person of extreme intelligence that matches or exceeds his own Respect Threads *Respect Khan Star Trek Into Darkness *Khan (Star Trek: Into Darkness) Respect Thread Gallery Khan_Ricardo_Montalban.png|Khan (Ricardo Montalban) from the 1967 episode, Space Seed. Khan_Ricardo_Montalban_Movie.png|Khan (Ricardo Montalban) from the 1982 movie, Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan. Khan_Benedict_Cumberbatch.png|Khan (Benedict Cumberbatch) from the 2013 movie, Star Trek Into Darkness. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Knife Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderers Category:Psychopaths Category:Star Trek Characters Category:Villains Category:Asian Combatants Category:Indian Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Human